


Man’s Best Friend

by LM_Artless (MariekoWest)



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Gang Rape, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, R18, Uke Arthur Kirkland, Uke England, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/LM_Artless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of his lifetimes, young Arthur had to work part-time dog-sitting, only this one time, it was more of the other way around. But surely it had to be just another one of his strange dreams… right? Written on a whim and basically just explicit nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** (again)(for good measure): Explicit PWP, raep, noncon, dubcon, bestiality, dazzling Arthur-ukeness!

As a teen, he worked part-time doing errands. One of those was walking the neighbour’s dogs, and sometimes even looking after them. Though he wasn’t much of a dog-person, he loved animals in general, so it was no chore.

One sunny day, he was tasked to look after three dogs. Dogs of a breed he’s never quite seen before, all muscle and rather unnervingly bigger than him— _especially_ when they stood on twos. It really seemed fitting that they should have been appointed just as burly caretakers to look after them; but the nice old lady who lived alone in the ancient manor atop the hill insisted that they were really the ‘gentle and loving’ sort. Though he seemed unconvinced at first, he accepted the job. He just wasn’t expecting the three _‘cute little babies_ ’ to actually be quite _brutish-looking_ and _enormous_ , and unlike anything ‘cute’ or ‘little’, and certainly _not_ of _any baby of this world he’s ever seen_. Ironically, their owner—the old widow—was gentle and good-natured. She was on a homecoming visit from Istanbul, and was attending a special party that night. For as long as he could remember in this lifetime, he’s always been fascinated by the “big empty manor atop the hill” that was rumoured to be haunted; and along with the not-so-diminutive task of handling three dogs overnight was the chance to explore the place. He didn’t at all fancy passing up this rare opportunity.

The old lady told him the dogs tend to get rowdy around crowds, but get terribly lonely without a human companion, so it would be best to keep them by his person at all times. Then with a sweet smile, handed him the dog leashes with the dogs attached to them, and left for her party; not looking the least bit concerned at the very likely possibility of him getting dragged off like a ragdoll if the three giant dogs found something interesting to chase after. He rationalized the animals must not be so wild, otherwise how could someone as frail as her keep them under control? Even if he was still only 14 years of age (by human appearances), and only rather modestly well-built, he was confident that he was a great deal stronger than her. With that in mind, he had quickly gathered the confidence needed, and cheerfully bid the old lady farewell as she departed.

As soon as the door clicked shut, the three dogs immediately bounded for him, excitedly jumping and sniffing him, all panting expectantly. He chuckled, “Okay, okay, calm down. You must be hungry.” He patted the one with the darkest fur, the one currently pawing his chest. He could barely keep his balance with the other two jumping about him, pawing and nudging his back. “Wait here.”

He disappeared into the kitchen to where the old lady said their supplies would be. When he had prepared and served their food, they greedily helped themselves to it. Satisfied that they were preoccupied for the moment, he took the time to go upstairs and do some exploring.

The interior of the place was every bit as grand and stately as it presented itself on the outside. He had barely finished wandering the corridors and rooms in the left wing, when the morning came to an end. There were endless staircases and so many rooms! He couldn’t help but venture into each of them; The old lady was gracious enough to allow him to peruse behind every unlocked door he could find. The house was almost like a private museum with its well-kept antique furniture, impressive turn of the century paintings and all its fascinating trinkets and doodads. He hadn’t stumbled upon the library yet, but regrettably, he had to put off the idea for now because he was tired from walking and running around so animatedly.

The dogs had caught up to him at some point and walked with him; even played fetch with him at intervals. Now as he padded up to the room assigned to him to change into something more refreshing, the three animals lazily ambled close behind. Slipping into a fresh jumper and a pair of loose trousers was quickly accomplished, and finding the bed too tempting to resist, he gave in and sat on it, yawning unreservedly. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he actually was from staying up late last night to finish some school papers, so he gave in a little more, and plopped the rest of his upper half onto the cosy bed. Thankfully the dogs seemed to be just as tuckered out, and they all settled around his feet for a nap. Soon he was fast asleep…

A strange dream filled his mind. He dreamt he was captured by vicious aliens and strapped to a cold table as their animal-like faces loomed over him. He trembled as they slowly felt up his legs with their slimy paws and separated each, before a very long and very wet tongue descended greedily over the convex just between his pubes. He yelped in shock at the sensation of warm wetness, and before he could push the tongue off, the other aliens were upon him, tongues pelting the same distended area from all directions.

The heat from those tongues became unbearable, and he gasps wide awake, to find the two—no, three dogs all over him, their tongues lashing out at his body furiously. One of their wet muzzles had even weeded its way under his sweater. He moaned loudly as a tongue found his nipples, trying to heave the giant dogs off him, but they were too heavy and he was becoming too overwhelmed. It didn’t take very long of heavily viscous lapping at his inner thighs and groin and scraping over his nipples until he abandoned all sanity and was too hopelessly aroused to resist. He found himself pulling down his trousers and pulling up his jumper to give the greedy, horny beasts direct access to his flesh and they hungrily helped themselves.

Each of the dogs was twice his size—maybe more—against his bordering scrawny build, and even if he were not at their mercy, it would have been  just as easy for them to overpower him completely. Bulky paws pry his legs open wider, and he spreads them as far as he could, gasping breathlessly, moaning like a pained animal as two slimy tongues mercilessly scraped and coated his taut sacks and pulsing hardness with their slobber. The third beast was still steadily snagging his nipples with its coarse tongue, which by now were irritated to rigid pinpricks, it hurt. After some more minutes, his body finally went over the edge and he clutched at the sheets as violent spasm after another racked through him and he came, long and hard. He felt a long shrill cry escape his lungs, but the sound alienated him, it was unlike any sound he’s ever made before. The three dogs converged at his belly and chest and eagerly slurped up the fluids he ejaculated as if it were spilled milk.

Still shaken, he remained in his position, panting long and deep, trying to calm himself. When the beasts had licked his torso clean of his come, they finally moved away to sit at the floor and lick their chops. He took that chance to turn over and hide his hyper-sensitive parts, relieved that they were satisfied and would leave him alone now.

But just as he was gaining on his breath, a whimper caught in his throat as he felt that familiar wet and slimy appendage give a hearty swipe up his buttocks. The rest of their tongues followed suit, and before he knew it, his entire backside—cheeks, opening and balls were being smothered incessantly. The sensation of those three tongues so enthusiastically caressing and lathering his underside felt so sinfully good that he couldn’t stop himself from reflexively lifting his ass higher, his own urges being driven to the edge all over again. It was no easy task to keep his other end high up in the air while his legs trembled and his whole body shuddered, as the three beasts mindlessly battled for a bigger portion of him. He was panting now, like an animal in heat, and he groaned in delirious pleasure, as one sticky tongue repeatedly and purposefully grazed the sensitive muscled ring of his entrance. He found himself complying to the plea, by reaching back and spreading his mounds far apart to allow them a clearer path to his puckered hole, and they gratefully obliged. The young boy’s head had now slumped into the sheets, his ass proudly held out high and wide open, as he moaned and drooled into the pillow, becoming lost in the maddening sensations and again—immediately already rock-hard.

He only had a moment’s respite when he felt the beasts shift, leaving his flesh unattended, but in the next second he was being mounted and poked by a daunting hardness. Alarmed, he tried to hurriedly turn over, but yelped in shock instead as he felt a bite to his nape, just hard enough to keep him steady but not enough to break skin. He grunted and winced all the while, as he felt that huge dangling erection repeatedly thrust at his now slick hole, missing and sliding off target several times. His thoughts were going wild by now, and he kept telling himself that this had to be some fucked up dream because he was not about to become a bitch to this trio of mad dogs. But he was literally jerked from his thoughts as the animal finally succeeded in penetrating him; the copious amounts of slobber making it incredibly easy to sheath the beast’s entire cock. Immediately, the weird sensation of animalistic humping brought his face back into the pillow, and he scrunched up his eyes, bleating plaintively with each jerk, his fingers clenching desperately at the covers for support. The animal’s girth was massive and lengthy, not to mention hairy, and it rocked in and out of him in strong, urgent succession. His whines turn into little sobs as the other tongues return to his flesh, reaching for his dangling sensitive parts.

He was helpless to endure the copulation, all thirty or so minutes of it, as the dog knotted in him, impaling itself deeper and surer within his walls. He cried out from the sheer pain of it and cringed as he felt spurt after spurt of sticky hot fluid fill him to bursting. He was lost both in pain and pleasure, thanks in part to the other two creatures who so graciously kept his member engorged to bursting all throughout. No sooner had the dog pulled out of him did another take its place, and then another. After an hour of more ejaculations into his twitching ass (and some, shamelessly by himself, into the sheets), he is finally released, and he slumps boneless into the bed, not even having enough sense left in him to remember to feel mortified.

A few minutes of peace was granted to him, in which his eyelids were instantly weighed down with sleep, though at some point he was mildly riled by light tugging at his hands and feet. By the time he gained enough consciousness to find out what it was, he found himself completely naked, fastened by leather straps to the headboard, arms above his head along with his legs and thighs pulled back in a daring fashion over his shoulders, completely exposing his dick, balls and anus to whoever entered the room. But there was no one there…

Except the three “cute— _not-so-little_ —babies”, who sat quietly at the foot of the bed before his bared privates, fixing him with what he imagined to be lusty, predatory stares; and suddenly he is gripped by a renewed feeling of dread. An alarmed cry escapes him and his breath hitches, as he feels something inside him come to life, buzzing and vibrating wildly and directly over a very sensitive hidden nerve, that made sparks explode behind his eye sockets. Suddenly his heart was racing and the noises escaping him become even more incoherent, as intense tremors of pleasure shoot all over his body from that one spot that was repeatedly being abused. This seemed to be the waiting animals’ cue, because they slowly approach him and proceed to do as they please; slurping and invading, and to his horror—filling him again and again. There was nothing he could do but bear it all, scrunching his eyes and chomping down on his lip until he was too dizzy and drained to stay conscious. He vaguely wondered who had tied him up and put a vibrating object in him and why? More importantly, who had trained these dogs to mate with humans? It was all too bizarre, that surely— _surely,_ this was all just another odd dream he would eventually wake up from, right?

The last thing he was aware of before passing out was the sound of whirring and distinct clicking noises coming from a closet at the end of the room directly at the foot of the bed where he was being ravished—the one he noticed earlier with its doors slightly ajar. He thought he saw the outline of a camera lens pointed at him from just beyond the darkness, but he wasn’t sure anymore…

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I hope I didn’t offend any dog lover out there. To be safe, I didn’t specify any kind of breed. Also, I read a gothic story way back, a sort of twisted, macabre Goldilocks and the Three Bears, which might be subliminally responsible for spurring this. It’s very different of course, in the sense that the said gothic piece was millions of light years better written. In the name of my dire Arthur-uke fetish, je ne regretter rien. 
> 
> Lastly, let me make it clear that I do not encourage or condone beastiality/animal abuse of any sort, this is purely in the name of fiction! I trust we're all mature enough to distinguish reality from fantasy, non? :) Excellent.
> 
> (P.S. I hate the title, but nothing else comes to mind. Erp.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> (05/16/2013 - 01/16/2014)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **My Dragon Ball Z & Other Works**: [MariekoWest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest) {AO3} / [MewrSaidTheCat](https://www.fanfiction.net/~mewrsaidthecat) {FFnet}  
>  **Works Archive:** [M(☆)W: The Asteroid E2-13](http://mariexfolie.blog.fc2.com) {fc2}


End file.
